The Change
by AlisonWritesToYou
Summary: Rollerblades is their song...
1. Rollerblades

**This is the first chapter of "The Change" Basically this will be a lengthy story. It will be a little different compared to my usual genre, soooo...if you want a CHANGE... (Heheheheee) read this story (smiles)**

**P.S. Clare is a petite girl in this story so while reading picture her to be very little.**

* * *

><p>Lame, Lame, Lame. Plastic white sun chairs circled matching plastic tables with a yellow table cloth spread neatly on top. Under paper white tents were at least three of those settings. I was sitting on a hard uncomfortable bench racking at the thought I will at some point get back to my house, away from this horrible wedding. My 18 year old sister Vivian was getting married to some jerk named Darrell. The wedding had finished and it was the after party that had bored me. Not one pretty girl had walked under this tent, so I guess it was investigation time.<p>

There was a thick mahogany wood fold out dance floor with about one million scuff marks all over. Just as the song changed to "Rollerblades" by Eliza Doolittle, a beautiful girl with messy medium length auburn locks walked onto the dance floor in a light blue sundress smiling at me. A tall woman in a silk white suit with a blonde upswept hairdo came and twirled her into a hug. She smiled showing her pearly white teeth. She was gorgeous. Her hair reminded me of autumn leafs, and her lips...sweet savory pink bubble gum. But we looked different.

She looked like summer, like nothing could ever hurt her. Warm and sweet. Like a piece of hard candy you want to keep the taste of forever. I looked like winter, cold and tough. With rough hands that sounded of sand paper and scratchy throats. I was like a tower in height and a beast in looks.

I felt large hands jump on my shoulder blades. I turned to see my buddy Jake smiling like a goofball.

"Hey bro, I wanted to introduce you to someone. I think you'll like her a bunch."

Jake, well Jake had been introducing me to girls just like Julia ever since last year. Very long story, but long story short, I killed her. With my own hands. My father is a police man and in no excuse I did a month of jail time until he finally forgave me and paid my bail. We pretend like nothing ever happened but we both know, we send each other those 'leave the subject alone we don't have to talk about it moms in the room' signals once in a while, but other than that it's a regular father son relationship.

My brother like friend came over with the small girls arm looped into his. Her striking red hair caught the sun sending my emerald eyes into a haze doubled with her white smile. "Eli. This, Is my cousin Clare Edwards."

Clare smiled, showing her dimples and stretching out her hand to meet mine.

"Nice to meet you Eli."

I nodded and shook her hand loving the way my name left her lips. The song began to play again and she giggled, eyeing the large stage with big speakers shaking to the beat. Jake smiled looking me in the eyes and left leaving me with the beautiful creature.

"So, would you like to dance? I have a feeling they will continue playing the song until someone dances to it."

Jake is being delusional. Nothing about us could be the same. I hate dancing. Maybe with Clare it could be fun, but there is no way Clare is anything like Julia. Julia was rough and mean, like me. Boring and dull...unlike me. I was exciting, bold, and daring.

I chuckled and took her hands into mine. And call it cliché, but I swear I felt sparks.

She looked down at the floor and her smile that seemed to be plastered on her face disappeared into a line. I missed it instantly and spun her into my arms releasing giggles from her lips.

See you with a broken string

Tell me what you really mean

Do you know what you want?

While beating up on yesterday, I was on my rollerblades.

Rolling on moving on...

We swayed body against body until I spun her around, face to face, inches apart.

"I'm sorry; I didn't catch your last name?"

"Goldsworthy."

Waiting for her response that usually came from most girls when they hear my last name never came.

"Hmmm, that's weird."

Just kidding there it is. I knew it, she's just another one of those...

"I like it."

That's different.

Maybe Jake's right. I had been walking the path, trying to find a girl like Julia. Maybe what I needed was a change.

Clare could be that change...

* * *

><p><strong>I don't wanna toot my own horn but...TOOT TOOT! I like this first chapter, I'm really starting to see an improvement in my writing. Anyways next chapter will be up soon, and let me know ARE YOU CHECKING OUT CLARE'S OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE? If not let me know because i won't post them if you don't want them! Okay, thanks<strong>


	2. Best Day Of Your Life

**Here we go. I'm not as proud of this chapter as I am the last but...I really tried my best. Anyways, if anyone wants to let me know**

* * *

><p>"So. This is your school. It's..." Clare's eyes searched here and there until she remembered she was talking. "Big."<p>

I laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Edwards, everything is gonna be alright. I'll introduce you to a group of my friends. Oh look there's one, her name is..."

"ALI!" Clare threw her hands up and started running her way.

"That's...right..."

The short tan skinned girl was going through something on her phone when she heard her name being called. Her bug eyes got really big and mirrored Clare's position by tossing her hands up and enveloping the little girl into her arms.

"I haven't seen you in like three years!"

Clare smiled and took herself back from Ali's arms. "I know, I miss you like crazy."

"So. I take it you two know each other."

"Yes. I've known Clare-Bear here since the first grade. We used to be neighbors but she moved to New York with her sister. And now...she's back?"

"Yep. I'm just ready to start over." Clare said gripping Ali's hand harder, turning both girls knuckles white. "So, you guys wanna show me around?" We all agreed and left for school.

* * *

><p>He was so cute. I honestly couldn't believe he was my cousin's best friend. The way his hair clung over his forehead. His deep green eyes. Eli Goldsworthy was beautiful. I loved the way when we walked I had to look up to see his face. It's weird though. I haven't felt this way since I dated a really bad boy last year in ninth grade. Basically...yeah it was a bust. There's no doubt that I needed a change. Eli was cute, maybe he fits the position?<p>

Eli, Ali, and I walked to where my new locker was, it was a gross looking blue color, but hey keep your chin up is my motto. Just then, when I thought the boys couldn't get any cuter, this tall boy with straight golden hair that swooped over his forehead walked past me, and smiled. Giving me that nod I think is so sexy on guys. I smiled and picked up my hand to wave at him until Eli's body lightly crashed over mine glaring daggers at the gorgeous boy.

"Oohh. So cute."

I slapped his chest with the back of my hand as he chuckled and smiled down at me.

"C'mon. He's gorgeous. You can't blame me for looking."

He smiled and laughed. "Okay Clare-Bear. I'll let you stare at him now, but let me just say don't blame me in nine months."

"What happens in nine months...Ohh, eww. That's not what I'm talking about."

"Well Clare Eli's right. K.C has just about the biggest reputation for...being a man whore." my best friend crossed her arms and leaned against my locker smiling and nodding like she knew so much more than I did.

"Lookie there." she pointed to a short stocky girl walking with silky blonde hair pinned up in a bun...with a bun in the oven. "That's Jenna Middleton. One of the bitches around here. Just steer clear when she's experiencing pregnant hormones." I nodded and watched as she passed by with just about the biggest scowl on her face ever seen. Jenna noticed my staring and stopped square in front of me.

"Yes?"

Stupidly. I stood there blinking clutching my purse with fear. "Uhmm." I had a blank face. Eli pushed me behind him and stared straight down into her eyes. A thought rolled into my mind and I smiled, tossing Eli's large body aside; my hand flew out to greet the blonde properly. "Hi. I'm Clare Edwards I'm new here. You're...Jenna Middleton right?"

Jenna, with a confused face squinted at my hand and said "Yes." walking off, she stumbling into the library knocking down a couple of freshman searching for classes. Well, that's what she gets for being mean to the new girl on her first day. That and wearing four inch heels while pregnant. I don't know if I looked beyond scared of Jenna or Eli just decided to sweep me to class, but he did.

"Alright, this is your first class of the day, which you have with handsome old me. Oh. And boring Adam."

A tall boy with a grey beanie on walked past a group of girls making his way to our conversation.

"Hey bro, who's this?" I smiled tilting my head to acknowledge the tall boy. He shot a toothy smile back, waving five fingers.

"This is Clare. She's new here. Just moved from New York. Clare's from here though. She's Jake's cousin, I met her at a wedding."

"Nice to meet you..."

"Adam Torres." He said taking my delicate hand to shake. We all exchanged smiles before a teacher with mousy brown hair, a chunky cardigan and a steaming coffee mug walked by ushering us to class; smiling. The class room was quite large and had very nice lighting. I was deeply in love with English so I was ecstatic when Principle Simpson broke the good news about my Advanced English class. Eli and Adam didn't sit next to each other but still close, so I decided to sit in front of Eli and next to Adam. Our very first assignment was to write about an adventure in our life. Best day of our lives. I cocked my head to the side and glared at the English text on the blackboard. I involuntarily raised my hand, as Mrs. Dawes brightened to listen. As soon as my arm went up, so did a certain somebody else's.

"Yes Mr. Goldsworthy?"

Humph. Teachers pet.

"Yeah, I'm not sure that I fully understand this assignment. Best day of our lives. Seems a little drastic. Were only teenagers." He said implying hand gestures.

I smiled and got giddy at the chance to correct Mr. Perfect.

"Eli, you are never too old to have a good experience. Even though there will come better days than you've had...I'm sure there's at least one special occasion floating around in your mind."

Shocked from my boldness, I sat back a bit glancing at Mrs. Dawes to see a triumphant smile planted on her lips.

"That's the spirit Miss Edwards." The perky teacher came walking down my aisle and stopped glancing from Elijah to me.

She had an odd look to her face. It read curiosity and discovery. But at the same time worry and fright. It all went away to her plaster looking smile. "I've got it. Edwards. Goldsworthy. Pair up for your very first assignment. This whole semester you two are officially assigned English partners."

* * *

><p>Absolutely. Thanks Mrs. Dawes. When I write I can't have any distractions around me. Clare is gorgeous and funny and...a distraction! I mean, she didn't even consider the look on our faces to realize this was not okay. The bell interrupted my thoughts and I nearly knocked my desk over, thank goodness it was connected to my chair. I gathered my belongings and headed for the door, nearly making it out.<p>

"Eli."

Damn, so close.

I whirled back around and smiled, I knew she saw through the smile though.

"What's up?" She shook her head tossing her red curls around, placing her hands on her little waist.

"Nothing, it's just...I've never worked with an English partner. I mean personally I think my writing is good enough I don't need some girl correcting it for me." And as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted every syllable.

"No, wait Clare."

"It's fine. Maybe Ali could correct them for you? You know her better."

Clare hastily picked up her binder and purse swiftly making it out the door leaving me standing there with a half amused Mrs. Dawes. I rolled my eyes walking to her old shabby chic desk.

"What's so funny?"

"Classic role play of the young, oblivious in love teenagers." She said picking up her mug to purse her lips and sip, never breaking eye contact with me.

"We. We are not in love. I met her a week ago at my sisters wedding, and as much as I wish I was in the movie "Click" I'm not, so if you would excuse me. I have an apology to give." I backed up and reached the door.

"Eli?"

A short groan and a long huff left my mouth before I turned around with raised eye brows.

"Yes?"

"Clare's a very special little girl. You might not see it now...but I know. I was just like you when I was young. Bold, mysterious, awkward. I let no one get the best of me, keeping myself completely open without anyone knowing the real me. Only now do I wish I hadn't made the mistake of not believing in love at first sight. It is early to make any haste decisions I'll give you that, but don't be afraid to step out of your comfort zone."

She was right. I already knew Clare was important and special. Trust me, I knew I liked her. It was all too good to be true. Things had to be thought through and worked out. But I wasn't giving up. Not yet.

"Thanks Mrs. Dawes. You know, you're pretty cool." I smirked, deciding she deserved one. I left the bright room entering the noisy hallway to see Clare gathering things listening to Ali rant about some "Hot or Not list."

Straight brown hair turned my way tapping Clare on the shoulder. Blue eyes met green and she slammed her locker shut walking off. I knew we weren't on the best terms right now, but Clare...was...so...sexy when she was mad. K.C walked past her again and brushed against her ivory skin. Clare looked up into his brown eyes and smiled turning around to wave. The tall boy smiled and waved back only to walk into a locker earning thousands of giggles and pointing from the ten o'clock rush. Ali and Clare accidentally let out a couple chuckles of their own tip toeing away.

My eyes shot daggers at the boy who was at least four inches shorter than I, rubbing the soon to be red lump on his forehead. Shake it off. I knew I was sexy; it's really hard to beat this. It's just...with every thing that's happened; I feel a layer of grime that can never be removed.

My feet picked up when Clare and Ali turned a corner to their next class. The two giggly girls walked through the doorway to have me chase in after, even though my class was a grade up from them and on the other side of school. Could I be more romantic?

A small smirk drawled back onto my lips as I saw another wooden desk placed firmly in the middle of the class room. A familiar ankle length skirt caught my attention as she walked into the room. Should have known, Clare has Art with Ali next...I shoved my hands roughly into my tight front pockets not even flinching from the scuffing pain. I stepped right on top of Mrs. Dawes second desk smiling and nodding at everyone. My eyes stopped at Clare who hadn't noticed until a tall brunette next to her tapped her on the arm pointing at me, I was obviously staring at Clare.

"Hi. Clare Edwards deserves my apology and undivided attention. I honestly couldn't have asked for a better writer to analyze my writing, than you. Please forgive me?" I asked raising both hands in the air. She still had a pout on her face...hmm stubborn. I like it. My eyes glazed over the classroom until I saw a vase of yellow sunflowers that didn't at all clash with her hair. I smiled hands backing into my pockets whistling my way to the back of the room. I made my way to Clare holding the arrangement of wildlife in my one hand.

"Forgive me." I directed as a demand more than a question.

She giggled and rolled her eyes, finally deciding to play along.

"Gee, Romeo wherever did you find such beautiful flowers?"

"Well, you see Juliet it's a secret. If I were to reveal it you would simply gather them whenever you pleased. This way, I get to deliver them whenever asked." I smiled.

Clare smiled and received the flowers after a couple seconds. "Thank you." I nodded. "A good writer deserves a good apology." I replied

She giggled and looked down blushing, at the flowers. I swooped down low and caught her cheek in a kiss.

"See you at lunch Juliet."

* * *

><p>Clare looked up at me and blinked with her blue eyes that seemed to get brighter every time I saw them. The class that was out of their seats on the tiptoes "Awwwing" in the background grew silent as I backed away leaving. But don't worry; I made sure to give Mrs. Dawes a wink.<p>

Currently Ali and I were sitting in chairs in front of the Dot talking about "The Hot or Not list." Well...Ali was. The whole situation this morning was still racing through my mind. Eli was really sweet, but I don't know. He was gorgeous, witty, and extremely smart. But none the less I met him a week ago and I was already falling for him. I mean yeah this has happened before, but no one ever said it turned out good. It was a huge mess. I really didn't want to ruin anything for Eli.

"Clare, I can't believe I'm number thirty two on Degrassi's Hot list! Do you know how much this could ruin my future?"

"Yeah. What will the universities say?" I replied snarky and sarcastic. All thrown together with great meaning.

"Forget universities! I'm talking about relationships! What guy is gonna wanna date number thirty two? I could be single for weeks." I don't know how she did it but she said it completely serious.

"Maybe even months." I copied her seriousness with absolutely no interest what so ever.

"Clare, this is serious. You don't care because your number one on the list. I mean your new! How does anyone even know you?"

"Ali, people have been expecting me to come for months. They like what they see." I giggled and Ali gave me a stern look.

"Clare."

"Okay, Ali. To be truthfully honest, I think this list is against femininity and demeaning. Who says a stupid list is allowed to rate the beauty of woman? And are you actually serious? What sensible guy would listen to this stupid list?"

Just after I said that Owen and Fitz came walking by. Perfect.

"Ha, dude look! It's number thirty two!" Fitz left his gaze to me. "Looking good number one."

Wondering how I know them? Oh yeah, that dick I told you I dated...that was Fitz.

The two bastards walked off laughing as I watched Ali burry her head in a menu that was resting on the metal on the table.

"Mmmggg." She groaned into the laminated booklet

"Okay..." My eyes widened and I jumped slightly. "I did say sensible." My hands were knotted together awkwardly looking down at the illusion I was trying to make. I glanced up when I heard blasting music and the screeching of a familiar old break. I smiled at my hands and stood up assuring Ali I'd be right back.

There she was. Perfect. Walking towards me red hair mixing with the wind. Blue eyes blending with the sun. "Eli!" I pretended not to be staring but I definitely was out of the corner of my eye. "Ahhh, what can I do you for blue eyes." she rolled her orbs and giggled at the nickname. "You know, we still need to partner up today..." I smirked an opened the door for her to climb in. She looked at the seat and back at Ali.

As if on cue the tan princess looked up, makeup running. She smiled and nodded on for the precious auburn to take a death ride.

I stood there waiting for her to object about the transportation idea, but it never came. We just stood there looking at the car.

"Clare, I know a hearse is a little much for you but not everyone puts dead bodies in them."

She giggled and shook her head. "Eli. It's just a car." Clare climbed in and shut the door glancing at me through the tinted glass.

Not me, I stood. Standing dumbfounded.

After about five minutes Clare sat there staring at the road, eyes closed smiling. She looked comfortable. Too comfortable. I smirked mentally and reached a hand out to flip the radio on. Music blasted through the speakers bolting Clare's blue eyes open to glare at me harshly.

"Eli!" She reached her hand out and pressed the button to switch the radio off. "Are you trying to blow my ear drums!" she yelled and it was too darn cute. I laughed keeping my hands firmly on the steering wheel and eyes glued to the road.

"You better watch it Edwards, You my dear are far too adorable while angry." I had too; I looked out of the corner of my eyes and saw a rose tint creep onto her cheeks looking down at her jeans smiling. Even though I couldn't see her blue eyes through her black coated eye lashes her dimples made it all to cute.

Once we reached my house we pulled into my gravel driveway. Clare rested her petite fingers on the door handle, but somehow I beat her too it. She gave me a toothy grin before we continued up the crumbling bricks steps. "So, this is your house?"

"Okay, I know it's not much but..."

"It's cute. I like it." She smiled and walked on past me into the house, eyeing everything.

We headed up to my room, well the guest room. I decided not to chase her away with my incredibly disastrous room. Twenty minutes into my essay the only thing written on my paper was my full name. Wow, good. Good job Eli. I knew this was going to happen...I looked up to see Clare carefully writing on her paper. The guest room had white walls and the window was open so the sun struck against her hair. Her head was tilted down slightly to see her scribble scrabble. The girl was sitting on her legs tucked under her bottom boosting her height about three inches.

Her eyebrows were scrunched, studying her paper, as her eyelashes stuck out like black butterfly wings.

Right then, I knew what my essay was going to be about.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. This is pretty good I think. Alright. Basically tell me you love it, I'll tell you your right, and you can go on with the rest of your cheese ball life! Just joking. Anyways, let me know if you like it! P.S Let me know of any IDEAS you have for a new story! Don't be scared to be creative! I will write about anything as long as it's ECLARE!<strong>

**Love Ali:))**


	3. Comfort Zone

**Next chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Eli? Would you like to read your first?"<p>

I shot my glance up to Mrs. Dawes as she held her signature smile on her lips. That's alright, I'm not nervous. I am a Goldsworthy.

Slowly I walked to the front of the classroom and shakily brought the paper into my sight.

_"You, see. I've never actually had a great experience in my life; everything has just been a blur. You might have expected me to have had a truly frightening event occur __in my years...not just yet. Until around a week ago. I thought it was impossible and unrealistic to have had the best experience in my life at such a young age. I was wrong though. Would you like to know why I describe it as frightening? She changes everything. It started at a wedding and continued throughout the night. I wasn't sure if it was the way my large hands were made to fit perfectly secure on her dainty waist, or just the way she was. Maybe it was just me, the way she crinkles her nose at the smell or sight of something horrid. The way she giggles at absolutely nothing at all. How her red hair fits her style perfectly. Being myself, smug, dark, creepy... never in forever would I describe something so perfect? I could look into those blue eyes forever. Like pools of teal blue ice, they were. She is innocent and sweet, exactly my opposite...but I like it. She won't tell you when she's mad, or ever feeling doubtful, but I know. In such a short period of time, it's hard to beleive it only took two weeks to know her. To love her. She's adventurous and crazy, but it's all the things like that that make me love her all so much more. Now you see, this essay is different. It's not one that explains to you a dislike, or one that even tells a story. Not one that uses fancy words to describe something, or one that even has proper english. Because the girl in my dreams. The girl in my thoughts. Deserve more than a few large words and a boring prefix. It simply wouldn't do her justice. Why, I bet your wondering right now. Who is this girl, and why is he so head over heels for her,__Why I might just call her The Change...or I could always call her by her first name...Clare Edwards. ___That is what frightens me, that I may truly be in deep terrifying love."__

As soon as I finished reading, I didn't look at the audience, or Mrs. Dawes, neither Adam...but Clare. She had a look of shock on her face; it was good though, because that's exactly what I was aiming for. I smiled and nodded signaling to everyone that it was finished. They of course all acted like no one had ever written something sweet about a girl before. I didn't care though; I saw it too in Clare's eyes. We tuned out their annoying "Aww's" and "He's so sweet to her!" to look at each other and realize one thing we both knew. Love.

I made my way over to Clare's desk and brought her up by her wrist.

She smiled. I smiled. We both knew it was bound to happen.

At the speed of light we rushed into each other, connecting our lips in a fast furious pace. I coiled my tongue over hers as her hands went onto the back of my head. Fireworks. Bliss. Love. Is all that shot through our minds. My buff arms found there way to the small of Clare's back pulling her torso to touch mine. Her mouth was sweet and delicious where mine I knew was salty and sour. But she liked it. She wanted more, we couldn't get enough.

We realized that we were standing in the middle of our classroom, with dozens of horny teenagers watching us eat each others face.

Our lips disconnected making a loud pop.

"Eli..."

"Yeah?"

"Never be afraid to step out of your comfort zone..."

Smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes. This one was much shorter than the last and don't be mad, but I just wanted to update and let you know what his assignment was…if I wasn't obvious enough in my last update. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Give me ideas if you want this story to continue! Love Alison!<strong>


End file.
